


Snail

by sanjijis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Trans Character, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjijis/pseuds/sanjijis
Summary: Sanji had spent at least a year of being the first to wake and the last to sleep, for the sole reason of being able to change privately. Considering there was relatively no privacy during the day, it was the only solution he could think of. And god-fucking-dammit, of course the one to catch him in a state of undress was that shithead Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Snail

Sanji had spent at least a year of being the first to wake and the last to sleep, for the sole reason of being able to change privately. Considering there was relatively no privacy during the day, it was the only solution he could think of. And god-fucking-dammit, of _course_ the one to catch him in a state of undress was that shithead Zoro. Not only did he seem to be the definition of toxic masculinity, he was also the one Sanji had been pining after lately.

Zoro didn't even react, he simply cleared his throat, turns and walks away. Rushing to clothe himself fully, Sanji follows suit, sweat gathering in his palms. _Fuck._ “Hey! You won’t tell others about what you saw right? I can explain I…”

Zoro turns, face showing confusion and exhaustion. Poor guy was probably just trying to go to the bathroom before heading to nap after a night of keeping watch...

“Ah, well… to put it simply, I wasn’t exactly born as a male… You know...”

His tired demeanor didn’t change. Yet, he was still intimidating, “Okay... What is it you want me to say?”

Sanji’s shoulders dropped, he ran a hand through his hair, “Ah... I didn’t really expect a shit-for-brains swordsman like you to understand anyway,” he turned to leave, “it’s fine- let’s just forget this entire thing ever happened. I’ll go get started on breakfast.”

Hurt played across Zoro’s face for a split second, “Cook- _Sanji,_ it’s not that I don’t understand I…,” He reaches to grab Sanji by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. He seems to debate the phrasing of his next words in his head, “I just don’t care what kinda parts you were born with… You’re still the same Shitty Cook I fell in love with. Got it?”

Sanji flushes and opens his mouth to speak but the words didn’t come. Instead, silent tears relentlessly pour down his cheeks. _Crying like this… ahhh so embarrassing_ , he thinks, until the usually dark and intense eyes of the swordsman finally soften and a calloused hand reaches to wipe the tears away.

Zoro rubs his cheek gently, “I won’t tell the others… it’s not really my job to do so… I can tell you that they probably won’t care as well, especially Luffy.”

The pair sits in silence for what seems like an eternity, Sanji's head against Zoro’s chest. Listening to the strong and steady thumps of his heart. In his ear, low and breathily he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Sanji raises his head, nodding slowly. Zoro reaches his hands to his cheeks once again. Placing a tender kiss on those lips he has been longing for since God knows how long. He notes their softness, suddenly becoming hyper aware of how rough his own must feel against them. Sanji seemingly melted against him, his hands reaching up to Zoro’s shoulder and oh g- “Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!”

The two part quickly as if nothing happened as their captain joins them in the hallway. Bright and energetic as always he looks at Sanji, head tilted quizzically, “I don’t smell breakfast… Did Sanji sleep in late?” Sanji keeps his eyes focused on the stretch of flooring below him as they walk to the kitchen, “I- Yeah, yeah I did.”

He reaches in his pocket for a cigarette and lights it. The stress in his body exiting with the exhale of smoke. As Luffy rushes into the kitchen, Sanji lingers behind. He glances at Zoro and smiles. A silent thank you and promise to finish what they started later.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first ever fic (๑꧆◡꧆๑) it's way shorter than I planned in my head!! I really like the idea of trans sanji as a transman myself so I decided to write it!!! (even tho it might not be the best LOL). I want to write more in the future...  
> P.S  
> let's pretend that Sanji and Zoro don't have a 1 inch height difference for this fic okay...  
> P.P.S  
> the title is from a Cavetown song!!  
> twitter: useobwaas


End file.
